Ronald Basderic
Ronald Basderic is a budding serial killer and stalker who appeared in season thirteen of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation and became a personal enemy of CSI Sara Sidle. History Little is known about his past however at some point he began stalking women who he became obsessed with. His first known victim was the wife of a man named Mark Clovis. Ronald started stalking and antagonizing Mark until he assaulted Ronald, who turned the situation to his advantage by filing a lawsuit for which he was awarded nearly twenty thousand dollars. Eventually Mark tried to kill Ronald but was killed by Ronald instead. Eventually he found a new target in the form of Edie Graham and stalked her for six months including a diner where she worked as a waitress. Edie came to Sara and tried to get a restraining order but could not get one. Code Blue Plate Special Ronald was waiting outside for Edie to come out when he was spotted by police officers and took a run to avoid them. When he got back he found the eight people at the diner shot to death and left the scene. He later shows up at autopsy where he requested to see Edie's body and is then arrested by Sara on suspicion of killing everyone. He is interrogated but denies murdering anyone and that he hates guns. He is proven to be lying when his past with the Clovis' is uncovered but is eventually proven innocent of the massacre and released. Before leaving he tried to get Sara to apologize for arresting him but instead she told him that Edie's death was his fault because his constant stalking kept her from going home and ended up being a victim in the massacre because of him. Forget Me Not Ronald started stalking Sara in revenge for what she said and found her kissing a man and formed a plan for revenge. He first broke into her house and tampered with her sleeping medicine. He later found the man she kissed and payed him to buy her a birthday cake and take her into his room. After she went back to her room Ronald broke into her room and called Taylor with her phone and later killed Taylor. After that he switched the shower drains in the room and left Sara's necklace in his room. He then broke into her house again and put the murder weapon in the dishwasher. After Sara figured out what he did she confronted him and left. Ronald then punched himself and framed Sara for the crime and later dropped the charges to keep her on the outside. He then visited Laura Sidle, Sara's mother, and told her that Sara killed Taylor and got Sara's attention. Ronald is visited by police officers where they warn him not to touch her. Sara broke into his house where she tries to shoot him but Ronald reveals he removed the firing pin. He then tries to kill her after confessing to everything but realized the cops switched his bullets with blanks and is arrested for murder and attempted murder. Modus Operandi Ronald targeted women and was careful enough not to break the law. When people get in the way of his targets or blame him for their death he stalks them and antagonizing them so they confront them. He then frames them for assault and draws them into his house where he shoots them dead and claims self-defense. The only exception is when he killed Taylor and framed Sara by stabbing him in the chest seven times, the same way Sara's mother killed Sara's father. Known Victims *The Clovis': **Mrs. Clovis **Mark Clovis *Edie Graham *Taylor Wynard *Sara Sidle Appearances Category:Las Vegas Characters Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Stalkers